Myths and legends
Witchfield worm.jpg Victorian London Spring Heeled Jack.png Loch Nees Monster.jpg Dracorex2.jpg Pristichampus1.jpg A Myth is traditional story which embodies a belief regarding some fact or phenomenon of experience, and in which often the forces of nature and of the soul are personified; a sacred narrative regarding a god, a hero, the origin of the world or of a people, etc. A Myth with a degree of historical basis is called a Legend. The search of mythical animals is referred to as Cryptozoology. Anomalies and Mythology Prehistoric and futuristic creatures passing through anomalies have had an influence on human knight chases a so-called dragon. (Episode 3.7)]] myths and legends. Shortly after Nick Cutter first discovered the anomaly phenomenon for the first time, he suggested that ancient civilizations spoke of "monsters and dragons" and how they may not have been as naive as originally thought. (Episode 1.3) Kamaq In a Peruvian jungle, Nick encountered a Future Bird, resembling the Incan idol Kamaq, which made its home in an old Incan Temple. After the encounter he suggested to James Lester that it might have came through an anomaly to Incan times, as it resembled one of their idols. The bird's evolved pheremones, which allowed it to take control of animals such as Thylacosmilus, may have been regarded by the Incans as omnipotent abilities. (Shadow of the Jaguar) Ancient Egypt The anomalies' .]]influence on mythology was conclusively proven when Nick and the ARC faced a Pristichampsus that came out of the anomaly in the Sun Cage, an Ancient Egyptian artefact. When Sarah Page encountered the creature, she related it to representations of the Ancient Egyptian demon, Ammut. The Egyptians had created the Cage to contain the anomaly as the believed it to be the sun. Cutter realised that the Pristichampus had gone through the anomaly in Egyptian times and therefore they based Ammut on them. He hired Sarah, as she was of help because of his theory that myths and anomalies are connected somehow, and of her great knowledge about ancient cultures and mythical creatures. (Episode 3.1) Mythical Creatures Sarah started her work by researching the Qilin, a Chinese mythical creature, said to resemble anything from a unicorn to a giraffe. Sarah is charged with the task of finding out as much as possible about the Qilin. She comes up with some data to put into Nick Cutter's Matrix. (Episode 3.2) Other mythical creatures include the Loch Ness Monster, a mythical marine creature said to inhabit Loch Ness in Scotland, and the Jersey Devil, sometimes called the Leeds Devil, said to inhabit the Pine Barrens in southern New Jersey. The creature is often described as a flying biped with hooves, but there are many variations. The Jersey Devil has worked its way into the pop culture of the area, even lending its name to New Jersey's team in the National Hockey League. When a Dracorex came through a forest in Medieval times, people in the nearby town believed it to be a dragon. (Episode 3.7) When an anomaly opened in a cave near to the village of Witchfield Cove, an adult Labyrinthodont that emerged fed on animals and people there causing it to be a popular figure of myth in the village. It was called the "Witchfield Worm". (Episode 4.5) A Dromaeosaurus that emerged into Victorian London became known as "Spring-Heeled Jack". Other possible anomalies and incursions Several creatures encountered by the ARC are reminiscent of mythical creatures, though no connection has been suggested. Other anomalies may also have opened, leading to tales of disappearances or similar. *In Mongolia, a creature purported to exist in the Gobi Desert is the giant Mongolian death worm. It bears a resemblence to the Precambrian Fog Worms seen by the ARC, but are not identical. The death worm could be a related species of worm from the Precambrian. (Episode 2.2) *The Future Predators might be the origin of the Chupacabra's legend, as they have a similar look. *The Mer Creatures, with their tails and vaguely humanoid shapes, are reminiscent of mermen and mermaids. (Episode 2.4) *After encountering the Pristichampsus, Nick, Sarah and Connor mentioned several mythical creatures that could have been related to the anomalies: the Chimera, Pegasus, the Yeti, the Hydra and the Kraken. (Episode 3.1) These in particular are probably creatures from the future. *As the parasite has been shown to live with Dodos, possibly in around the 16th - 17th century, it might have infected some human colonists on Mauritius. The personality changes the parasites induce in its hosts could have been mistaken for demons and evil spirits. (Episode 1.4) **It could've also influenced the zombie myth. *The Arboreal Dinosaurs bear a uncanny resemblance to the Lizard Man of Scape Ore Swamp . (Episode 4.3) *The Leucrota could be an Amphicyon but it is said to look half lion and half hyaena so it could possibly be a prehistoric hyaena such as Percrocuta or Pachycrocuta or maybe Dinocrocuta. *The legendary Mokele Mbembe seems to be a species of sauropod dinosaur, possibly Apatosaurus or Camarasaurus. *The Burrunjor or Arnhem Rex seems to be an alleged living Theropod probably a Raptor or a medium sized carnivorous Dinosaur or a large one such as Tyrannosaurus. *The Emela-ntouka is claimed to allegedly be a living ceratopsian probably Triceratops or Torosaurus or maybe Centrosaurus. *The Ngoubou bears a very close resemblance to a Styracosaurus. *The Nguma-monene is probably a Spinosaurus. *The Muhuru was reported as a living Ankylosaur possibly something like Ankylosaurus or Euoplocephalus. *The Mbielu-Mbielu-Mbielu seems to be a species of Stegosaur like Dinosaur most likely Kentrosaurus or Stegosaurus. *The Kasai Rex is allegedly claimed to be a living Theropod. *The Camouflage Beast bears a resemblence to a gremlin. (Episode 3.2) *In Africa a creature known as the Mngwa stalks the savannah, which bears a very close resemblence to a Smilodon. *Bigfoot could be a hominid. *The beast of Gevaudan hit the region may have been one or more species of hyaenodon *The Bermuda Triangle, also known as the Devil's Triangle, is a region in the western part of the North Atlantic Ocean where a number of aircraft and surface vessels allegedly disappeared mysteriously. Popular culture has attributed these disappearances to the paranormal or activity by extraterrestrial beings. It is possible that an anomaly, or even a Spaghetti Junction of anomalies is located there. The anomaly could have caused magnetic disturbance and navigation instrument failure in nearby aircraft and sea vessels. The Spaghetti Junction could have opened both in the air, where creatures like Anurognathus, Pterosaurs like Pteranodon and Megopteran could attack aircraft, and the sea, where creatures such as Mosasaurs, huge Pliosaurs like Liopleurodon, Mer Creatures and Future Sharks attacked both surface vessels and submarines. *Amelia Earhart's plane may have strayed off into an anomaly in the sky. *The Mary Celeste was a cargo ship. In 1872, a month after it left port in New York City, it was discovered in the Atlantic Ocean, completely abandoned. The fate of the crew and passengers was never discovered. On its journey, the ship may have moved by an anomaly placed above the ocean, with creatures attacking the ship. The crew may have all jumped overboard rather than face them. *Young Labyrinthodonts could be base for legends about Tatzelwurms. (Episode 4.5) *The Black Beast of Exmoor in ruarl England that has been responisble for the deaths of many livestock has been described a "large black, feline like creature", it could very well be a Thylocasmilus, an anomaly in this ruarl, farmland would most likely go unnoticed. *Some people also believe that some prehistoric creatures are not actually extinct; anomaly incursions likely account for this. *The Camouflage Beast could've influenced poltergeists. *The Loch Ness Monster could be a Plesiosaur. This is unlikely as recent research suggests that plesiosaurs cannot raise their necks out of the water. It maybe a sea serpant from the future. *The Mothman and the Thunder Bird could be from the future. *The Area 51 Creature could be mistaken for an alien. *The Pteranodon probably influenced the legends of the Kongamoto and the Ropen. *Carboniforus Arachnids probably started the rumors of giant spiders. *The Bunyun,an Austrialian mythical beast is likely a Diprotodon. *The reports of giant snakes could be the big prehistoric snake Titanoboa. *The reports of giant crocodiles could be Deinosuchus or Sarcosuchus. *